everafterhighfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ashlynn Ella
Ashlynn Ella – córka Kopciuszka, głównej bohaterki baśni o tej samej nazwie. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, dziewczyna opowiada się po stronie Royalsów w ogólnym przekonaniu, że jest to droga, którą musi podążać. Niemniej jednak, Ashlynn rozważa zostanie Rebelsem, odkąd zaczęła potajemnie spotykać się z Hunterem Huntsmanem, który nie będzie częścią jej opowieści. Oboje kochają naturę i zwierzęta, co bardzo ich do siebie zbliża. Wielką miłością Ashlynn są buty, co bez wątpienia odziedziczyła po swojej matce. Prowadzi również sklep, w którym je sprzedaje - Szklany Pantofelek, mieszczący się w Wiosce Końca Książki. Osobowość Ashlynn ma trzy wielkie miłości, które najbardziej liczą się dla niej w życiu. Pierwszą z nich jest miłość do butów. Swój wielki entuzjazm przekłada na prowadzenie sklepu z butami, co jest zarazem jej przeznaczeniem. Drugą pasją dziewczyny jest natura. Ashlynn uwielbia długie spacery w zaczarowanym lesie oraz brudzenie rąk w ziemi i materiale roślinnym, nawet jeśli nie jest to godne jej królewskiego dziedzictwa. Jej ostatnią radość stanowi Hunter Huntsman, którego kocha mimo tego, że należy do buntowników. Choć jej uczucia są prawdziwe, przez jej strach przed zdemaskowaniem ma tendencję do złego traktowania Huntera. Magiczną umiejętnością Ashlynn jest rozmawianie ze zwierzętami i stała więź z naturą. Dziewczyna stwierdzi, że wszystkie leśne żyjątka to jej przyjaciele. Wygląd Ashlynn jest dziewczyną o kręconych, sięgających truskawkowo-blond włosach, w połowie upiętych w wysoki kok. Jej oczy są zielone, a skóra w brzoskwiniowym odcieniu. Ubrania Ashlynn zawierają pudrowe odcienie różu i turkusu oraz motywy roślinne. Na co dzień ubrana jest w przewiewną błękitną sukienkę z ozdobnymi, długimi rękawkami, które na ramionach są różowe. Ma na niej też wiele kwiatowych wzorów. Na ręce ma złotą bransoletkę. Nosi białe buty na koturnie, które oplatają jej nogi aż do kolan. W jej uszach są złote kolczyki, a na głowie różowa opaska. Baśń Kopciuszek - '''tytuł znanej baśni oraz przydomek jej głównej bohaterki, pochodzący od słowa kopeć, oznaczającego osad z sadzy. Baśń ta istnieje w wielu wersjach (ok. 700), ale trzon fabuły zawsze nawiązuje do poniższego schematu: Pewien bogaty człowiek miał żonę i córkę. Niestety jego żona zachorowała i umarła. Przed śmiercią kobieta nakazała swej córce, by zawsze była dobrą i grzeczną dziewczyną. Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy wdowiec ożenił się po raz drugi. Jego nowa małżonka miała dwie córki, tak więc wszyscy pięcioro zamieszkali pod jednym dachem i odtąd żyli jak rodzina. Jednak dla jedynej córki mężczyzny, taki stan rzeczy nie okazał się pomyślny. Macocha i dwie przyrodnie siostry uczyniły bowiem z niej pomoc domową i wyręczały się nią we wszystkich pracach domowych. Dziewczyna zmuszana była przez te trzy okropne kobiety do prania, gotowania, sprzątania i wielu, wielu innych czynności. Uważały one, że to jej obowiązek i możliwość odwdzięczenia się za dach nad głową i jedzenie, choć to one przecież były „gośćmi” w jej domu. Relacje Rodzina Ashlynn jest córką Kopciuszka. Przyjaciele Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Royalsami, głównie z Apple White, Briar Beauty, szczególnie zważywszy na fakt, że dziewczyna jest jej współlokatorką oraz Blondie Lockes. Ashlynn twierdzi także, że jej dobrą przyjaciółką jest również Raven Queen, która jest Rebelsem, ale Ashlynn to nie przeszkadza i podziwia dziewczynę. Mimo tego, najlepszym przyjacielem Ashlynn jest jej chłopak - Hunter, ponieważ on jako jedyny ją rozumie. Dobrą przyjaciółką Ashlynn jest też Crystal Winter. Ashlynn przyjaźni się również z Poppy O'Hair. Obie pracują w Wiosce Końca Książki, a po pracy często razem gdzieś wychodzą. Miłość Ashlynn potajemnie spotyka się z Hunterem Huntsmanem. Oboje ukrywają ten fakt, ponieważ związki pomiędzy Royalsami a Rebelsami są praktycznie niemożliwe. Dziewczyna jednak stawia swoją miłość ponad wszystko, twierdząc, że dla niej może nawet zmienić swój status przynależności. Zajęcia * Korono-logia * Księżniczko-logia * Taniec * Magia Natury * Nauka i Czarnoksięstwo * Ratowanie Dam w Opałach * Uczniowska Rada Królewska * Królewska ekonomia * Opowiadanie na 101 * Debaty * Historia wielkich opowieści * Baśniowa Geografia Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Ashlynn jest feniks o imieniu Sandella. Lalki Basic Ashlynn_Basic_doll.png|Lalka Ashlynn_art.png|Oficjalny Art * '''Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: październik 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: BBD48 W tej serii na głowie Ashlynn znajduje się różowy diadem z ozdobą w kształcie motyla. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są złotymi kolczykami, a jej szyję zdobi naszyjnik z wisiorkiem-butem tego samego koloru. Lalka ubrana jest w niebieską sukienkę, ozdobioną wzorkiem z czerwonych kwiatów oraz złotą tasiemką przy brzuchu. Do tego, ma ona również różowe bufki z błękitnymi, siatkowymi rękawami. Podobna siatka znajduje się w pasie Ashlynn. Na prawym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje złota bransoletka. Buty lalki są niebieskie, na wysokim obcasie, a ich wiązadła sięgają łydek Ashlynn. Do lalki dołączona jest złota torebka, która przypomina zegar. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Hunterem Huntsman. Legacy Day Ashlynn_LD_doll.jpg|Lalka Ashlynn_LD_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Legacy Day' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BCF47 * Numer modelu: BJH49 W tej serii włosy Ashlynn są pofalowane i sięgające bioder. Co więcej, widnieje w nich kilka warkoczyków. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się natomiast koralowa korona w kształcie liści, ozdobiona złotym elementem. Uszy lalki przebite są turkusowymi kolczykami, również kształtem przypominającymi liście. Jej szyję natomiast zdobi złoty naszyjnik z koralowym oczkiem. Ashlynn ubrana jest w turkusową sukienkę, która sięga kolan. Ozdobiona jest ona złotymi nićmi, a utrzymuje się na różowej siateczce z bufiastymi rękawkami. Do ubrania doszyty jest dwuczęściowy tren - pierwsza jego część stanowi turkusowy materiał, ozdobiony kwiatowymi motywami, a drugi - siateczkę tego samego koloru. Na obu nadgarstkach dziewczyny widnieją złote bransoletki, a na palcu prawej dłoni - pierścionek tego samego koloru. Nogi Ashlynn pokryte są czarnymi kabaretkami. Jej buty to koralowe botki na wysokim obcasie, wiązane na rzemykach. Do lalki dołączona jest miętowa księga ze złotym kluczem oraz złota torebka. Mirror Beach Ashlynn_MB_doll.png|Lalka Ashlynn_MB_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Mirror Beach' * Wydanie: listopad 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CLC64 * Numer modelu: CLC66 W tej serii włosy Ashlynn są wyprostowane, a grzywka zaczesana na lewą stronę głowy. Jej czubek natomiast ozdobiony został różowymi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi w bogato zdobionych oprawkach. Na szyi dziewczyny znajduje się różowy naszyjnik. Lalka ubrana jest w turkusowy jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy. Utrzymuje się on na czarnych ramiączkach, do których doszyto białe falbanki ze złotymi tasiemkami. Na ubraniu widnieje wzór przedstawiający kwiatowe motywy. Całość została przepasana białym, ozdobionym złotymi wzorkami pareo, utrzymującym się na różowej gumce. Buty Ashlynn są różowe, z odkrytymi palcami i na obcasie. Through The Woods Ashlynn TTW doll.png|Lalka Ashlynn TTW art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Through The Woods' * Wydanie: grudzień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CFD00 * Numer modelu: CFD03 W tej serii włosy Ashlynn są lekko pokręcone, a jej grzywka zaczesana na boki. Całość skrywa się pod koralową peleryną z kapturem, ozdobioną niebieskimi i różowymi kwiecistymi wzorkami oraz błękitną wstążką. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w turkusową sukienkę bez rękawów, sięgającą do kolan. Ozdobiona jest ona czarnymi i różowymi kleksami. Całość przepasana jest złotym paskiem, wyrzeźbionym na kształt roślin. Na lewym nadgarstku lalki widnieje bransoletka tego samego koloru. Buty Ashlynn są miętowe i sięgające kolan. Mają one odkryte palce, są na koturnie, a także bogato rzeźbione na kształt roślin. Do lalki dołączony jest turkusowy lampion ze wskazówkami zegara oraz złotą świeczką, utrzymujący się na przeźroczystej rączce oraz kremowa mapa. Fairest on Ice Ashlynn_FOI_doll.jpg|Lalka Ashlynn_FOI_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Fairest on Ice' * Wydanie: lipiec 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Lalki niskobudżetowe Ashlynn_TBA_doll.png|Lalka Ashlynn budget art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Lalki niskobudżetowe' * Wydanie: maj 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? 2-in-1 Magical Fashion Ashlynn_2in1.jpg|Lalka * Linia: '2-in-1 Magical Fashion' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Epic Winter Ashlynn_EW_doll.jpg|Lalka Profile_art_-_Epic_Winter_Ashlynn.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Epic Winter' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Ciekawostki * Przydomek Kopciuszka pochodzi od słowa kopeć oznaczającego osad z sadzy. Natomiast, imię Ashlynn pochodzi od angielskiego słowa "ash", oznaczającego popiół. * Swoje urodziny obchodzi 15 października. * Jej znak zodiaku to Waga. * Nazwisko dziewczyny to końcówka angielskiego słowa Cinder'ella '''- czyli Kopciuszka, jej matki. * Jej ulubiony kolor to brudny odcień czerwieni. Meta timeline * 14 maja 2013: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Ashlynn Elli. * 30 maja 2013: Ashlynn debiutuje w odcinku ''Świat Ever After High. * 17 września 2013: Ashlynn pojawia się w książce Historia Ashlynn Elli. * 29 października 2013: Profil Ashlynn zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Ever After High. * październik 2013: Pierwsza lalka Ashlynn zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * październik 2013: Wpisy z pamiętnika Ashlynn zostają ujawnione. Galeria Galeria odcinków AshlynnElla.png Apple's_Tale_-_surprised_Ashlynn.jpg Ashlynn_Legacy_Day.jpg 0.jpg 0 81b5f 564e4ef3 orig.png ,.jpg Briar's Study Party - study party.jpg tumblr_mtow4q9TdQ1sxhmxzo8_1280.png 0 81b55 99f57dd1 L.png Ab.jpg Shoes-ever-after-high-35090377-480-360.jpg tumblr_mzq65ltuub1rqy69do1_500.jpg tumblr_n0jt43g5RV1qm6l12o2_1280.png 1669614_690394074333473_1618524359_o.png Ashlynn_GF_web.png Ashlynn Ella , Hunter Huntersman i Duchess Swan web.jpg Sparow , Ashlynn , Duchess and Hunter.jpg Thronecoming_-_Ashlynn_concerned.jpg Crystal ash briar.jpg Cba.png AshHolly.jpg AshlynnFarrah.png AshFarrah2.jpg Facebook - girls are shocked.jpg Tumblr no0809CFvr1s8z0xao1 1280.png Tumblr no19xgPj6U1rayrgfo1 500.gif Tumblr nl3r8hmXy91tu3991o10 1280.jpg Dragon Games - Nina's surprise.jpg AppleRaven DG.png Dragon Games - crowd is shocked.jpg Tumblr mzsid0u2r21rsghfro1 500.gif Dragon Games - Apple is awake.jpg Tumblr_nhtbolSOUz1rayrgfo1_500.gif Dragon Games - teams view.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Tumblr mtryrjA8fP1suurzko1 500.jpg Crystal, Ashlynn and Blondie.jpg Epic Winter trailer grab tcm1069-270348.jpg Tumblr static tumblr static a4fqzqu48nk8cg0gwo8kw08go 640.png tumblr_inline_obi4gjxB3d1ro7tbw_540.png Rosabella justice taking.jpg 14218428 867004153430598 2123216094 n.jpg 14269657 867004160097264 387116045 n.jpg Tumblr nj3m015qFp1rayrgfo1 1280.png The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg E255a330b320e95991b4ae55660502d3.jpg Tumblr nktkt4k83M1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr o9t6qu23Kc1uxppkqo1 1280.png MeeshelMaddieBriar.jpeg Inne Ashlynn_Basic_doll.png Ashlynn_art.png Ashlynn_LD_doll.jpg Ashlynn_LD_art.png Ashlynn MB doll.png Ashlynn_MB_art.png Ashlynn TTW doll.png Ashlynn TTW art.jpg Ashlynn_FOI_doll.jpg Ashlynn_FOI_art.jpg Ashlynn_TBA_doll.png Ashlynn budget art.png Ashlynn EW doll.jpg Profile art - Epic Winter Ashlynn.png Ashlynn_2in1.jpg Profile art - 2 in 1 Magical Fashion Ashlynn.jpg Photo_Gallery_Ashlynn2_tcm571-178294.png en: Ashlynn Ella Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Royalsi Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Legacy Day Kategoria:Mirror Beach Kategoria:Through The Woods Kategoria:Fairest on Ice Kategoria:Epicka Zima